1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cast concrete blocks that can be split into three or more individual blocks to be used in the construction of retaining walls without using mortar. The invention further relates to a method of casting the concrete blocks on their side.
2. State of the Art
Cast concrete construction blocks for use in constructing retaining walls without the use of mortar are well known in the art. The individual construction blocks are generally of a rectangular shape and have a lip formed along a rear, bottom side of the blocks. The construction blocks are laid on top of each other with succeeding rows being offset by the width of the lip on the blocks. The lip on each construction block interlocks with the top, rear edge of a block in a row immediately below the block being laid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,049 there is disclosed a method of casting such concrete construction blocks on their side. In a preferred embodiment of the method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,049, the construction blocks are cast as a dual block so that each cast block can be split into two construction blocks. There is no disclosure or suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,049 of being able to cast a concrete block so that the cast block can be split into three or more construction blocks. Being able to cast a parent block that can be split into three or more construction blocks would greatly increase the efficiency of the molding machine used for casting the blocks. Heretofore, however, there has been no suggestion of a cast concrete block that can be split into three or more construction blocks. Nor has there been any suggestion of a method of making a cast concrete block that can be split into three or more construction blocks.